Tiny Tail (Deadly)
Tiny Tail is a stage added to BC 5.10 that unlocks Li'l Lizard Cat's true form upon beating. This stage has no continues and Rare/Specials only. Battleground * At the start of the stage Li'l King Dragon spawns along with groups of Doge Dark and Gabriel. * Up to 10 Li'l Dragons can be seen here. They are stacked slowly after a wave of doges. Strategies Strategy 1 by Shawn Scarface *'Line Up': Wrestling Cat*, Butterfly Cat*, Shaman Cat^^, Mr.^, Skelecat^^^, Li'l Mohawk Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Ramen Cat, Paris Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat *'Cat Combo': ^Biohazard (Research Power Up S), ^^Bony Bone (Research Power Up S), *Sportswoman (Unit Defense Up S) *'Power-ups': none *Just spawn Ramen Cat as soon as the battle starts to hold off the Gabriel & Doge Dark. Spawn some Paris Cat to easily dispatch Gabriels and Doge Dark. Upgrade your wallet when you are comfortable, by the time you're holding of the first Li'l King Dragon Cat and the second, wait for them to line-up before summoning 1 Awakened Bahamut Cat so you'd damage the 2 in 1 or 2 shots. (3 hits should kill a Li'l King Dragon Cat, while Bahamut can get take up to 4 hits). Then hold off the enemy lines again and wait for another Awakened Bahamut Cat. *It's an endurance battle where you hold off the enemies to re-summon another Awakened Bahamut Cat (you'll be able to call up to 4 or 5 if correct). *Note: You'll notice that every 2 or 3 Gabriels and Doge Dark a Li'l King Dragon Cat will appear but it will stop by the 10th Li'l King Dragon Cat (for final correction). Personally, I think that the levels don't matter for the first 7 cats, feel free to use them when you need to. Both Ramen Cat & Paris Cat should be around 30+7 (or more) should be able to hold off the enemies until you finish the 10th and last Li'l King Dragon Cat. Strategy 2 *'Line Up': Eye of the Storm, Ramen Cat, Maximum the Fighter/Paris Cat, Zamboney Cat, Awakened Bahamut and Mega Cat (optional) *'Cat Level': Rare Cats: >30, Special Cats: 30. It's impossible to beat this stage using second form of the Rare Cats equipped. *'Power-ups': Sniper the Cat (optional) *Spam Ramen Cat and Fighter Cat during this level, he higher they are, the longer they stand and eventually hit the Li'l Dragon, Zamboney Cat can be spawned at any time, spawn Awakened Bahamut when there are no peons to deal damage to them, the player will end up knocking back some Dragons behind the Enemy Base and destroy it. strategy 3 Row 1: Hyper Mr. ^, Skelecat ^ & ^^, Necromancer Cat ^^, Unicycle Cat *, Kiss And Koi * Row 2: Ramen Cat, Delivery Cat, Paris Cat, Xmas Pudding Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat Catcombos:Biohazard ^(Research Power Up S),Bony Bone ^^(Research Power Up S),Spinners *(Unit Speed Up SM) Start by getting the doge darks and Gabriels close to the base.After that, start spawning ramen cat and Xmas pudding cat.They should give you a bunch of money,so get your wallet to MAX and then wait for the 2 li'l king dragons to line up.The doge dark should come now,so spawn A. Bahamut to deal some damage.After he dies,continue he ramen spam.You should also spawn paris cats. Continue doing this until a. Bahamut is nearly recharged.Then, start spawning delivery cat.Bahamut should kill at least 2 li'l king dragons.You can also spawn Hyper Mr.s if you want to.Keep doing this until all li'l king dragons are dead. Strategy 4 (for lower level rare cats) Row 1: ninja cat,Sumo Cat,Samurai Cat, Sushi Cat, hayabusa Row 2: Cheap meatshield, jiangashi, Ramen Cat,Cyborg cat, Awakened Bahamut. OR Row 2: Li'l Eraser, Ramen cat ,Cyborg Cat , Dancer cat (must be at least lv35 to 1 shot doges), Awakened Bahamut. Items: Rich cat Catcombos: Cool japan ( attack up (M)) and Enter the ninja ( cat speed up (M)) The general strategy is: Spawn meatshields and when doge variants come spawn cyborg along with them then go back to spawning just meatshields. When it comes to awakened bahamut spawning you want to save the cat cannon for his spawning. Similar to the other strategies you wait until the dragons are lined up then spawn him but you want to make sure he has a clear shot, as soon as he hits them fire the cat cannon which should at least give him a second hit on them. continue doing this until you win. For the 2nd strategy: only difference is instead of Jiangshi, we used Dancer cat, at lvl 35 (with Unit Att M) he can 1 shot BOTH Doges, while also being able to hit the dragons if timed correctly (though his main usage is to 1hko the doges) use him whenever you have 8k+ cash or when your paris dies and a couple of doges are spawning Notes: * This strategy isn't great, a much better strategy is to have a two slot attack up (Sm) as this also gets damage up over 100,000 ( the dragons have 300,000 health so 3 hits) and the two research speed up (sm) as it is a lot more consistent Strategy 5 (Spam to survive) First Row (Cat Combos): Cheating Heart, Spinners, Heck Angels (Note You need to have Riceball) Second Row: Li’l Macho Cat burger Artist (40+5) Cyborg (40+10) A.Bahamut (30) Battle: As soon as the first doge Dark spawn, Spam Artist. When you have around 3000 Cash, Spam Cyborg. When all doge and Gabriels are dead, spawn Bahamut and Spam All Meatshields in Second Row. When he dies, try to Spam as much as you can All Meatshields in the second row. You can Send a Riceball if you see that the dragons are Moving toward your base. (Riceball are pretty fast). Spawn Cyborg is Doges or Gabriels are spawning. Continue to Spam (Except Cyborg, or only 1 at the time) until next A.Bahamut is ready. Basically repeat everything until you beat it. Note: Spawn Bahamut when the dragon are not attacking so he won’t get hit. Note: Rich cat is needed but DO NOT bring Sniper. He can mess the timing of your Bahamut Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1137.html Category:Awakening Stages